vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
VY2
VY2 '''(勇馬), znany także jako Yuuma''', to Vocaloid generacji 2 oraz drugi produkt z serii VY. Yuuma oznacza thumb"odważny koń". Wyprodukowała go firma YAMAHA . Posiada głos "męsko brzmiący". Opublikowany 25 kwietnia 2011. Dawca głosu jest nieznany, możliwe, że głos ten został stworzony komputerowo. Jego atrybutem jest katana, gdyż właśnie katana jest na opakowaniu VY2. 19 paździrnika 2012 roku do sprzedaży wszedł VY2v3, czyli Yuma na generacji 3. Jego VB w wersji V3 jest dostępne w dwóch wersjach: Standard i Falsetto (męski głos zmieniony na damski). VY2v3 jest jednym z wielu produktów, który został ponownie wydany w 2013 r. na drugą edycję Edytora Vocaloid 3(Vocaloid 3 Second Edition) . Zaktualizowana wersja posiada 3 nowe pluginy robocze do Vocaloid3 jak i również do najnowszej wersji Vocaloid 3 Lite. Dla użytkowników, którzy już posiadają oryginalny oprogramowanie, nie ma potrzeby do ponownego zakupu, oprócz aktualizacji pakietu oprogramowania, wszystkie nowo dodane treści bonusowe są do pobrania ze strony internetowej Vocaloid. Oryginalną wersję VY2v3 wycofano ze sprzedaży 20 marca 2013 roku. Jako oficjalny design przyjęła się ilustarcja autorstwa Manbou no Ane. Postać na nim przedstawiona nazywa się Roro. Popularne Piosenki Istnieje mnóstwo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez VY2. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z najpopularniejszych. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Active Driver *Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow *Boy! *Brave Moonlight *Cherry Blossoms of Dreams and Phantasms (z VY1) *Fall Days Poet *Flowers of Glass *Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain(z VY1) *Infection *masquerade *Spring Memories *The Moon's Light Walk *The Rotating World (z KAITO, Kiyoteru i Gakupo) VoiceBank Oprogramowanie VY2 jest przeznaczone dla profesjonalnych muzyków i zgodnie z założeniami yamahy, jest voicebankiem wysokiej jakości. Tak jak i poprzednii Vocaloid tej firmy ( oprogramowanie VY1, VY2 z założenia ma być postrzegany jak tylko użytkownik tego sobie zażyczy, choć głos sam w sobie jest "młody i męski".Ton głosu miał nakierowywać na to, że Yuma jest przystojnym młodym mężczyzną a jego voicebank sam w sobie był łatwy w użyciu, bez dużych zmian można było osiągnąć dobre rezultaty. Komendy stosowane do rejestrowania dźwięku były identyczne jak do voicebanku VY1 (można więc powiedzieć ,że VY1 jest odpowiednikiem tego oprogramowania). Wraz z aktualizacją VY2 do VY2v3 doszły aż 2 voicebanki (w przeciwieństwie do voicebanków VY1v3). Vy2v3 zawira bardziej konkretne i określone voicebanki a nowe oprogramowanie skupiają się na zdolnościach wokalnych. Powoduje to, że w porównaniu do aktualizacji VY1, VY2v3 posiadło więcej niż tylko zaktualizowana wersja oprogramowania, aktualizacja oferuje (łącznie z dwoma wokalami, wchodzącymi w jej skład) zakres od A1 ~ E4, natomiast samo oprogramowanie VY2 obsłuży optymalnie sam zakres A1 ~ E3). Jednak, gdy następstwem tego ,że oprogramowanie jest w stanie uzyskać dostęp do większej skali, jest mniej dokładne w innych aspektach. Przy średniej skali głosu VY2 nie jest to oprogramowanie podobne dźwiękiem do VY2v3, natomiast VY1v3 miał więcej bliżone wyniki do oryginalnego brzmienia VY1. |-|VY2= |-|VY2v3(Standard)= |-|VY2v3(Falsetto)= Ciekawostki *Spośród japońskich męskich Vocaloid'ów, jego VoiceBank jest najwyższej jakości. Galeria VY2 design.jpg|Projekt VY2. Ofclboxart bplt VY2-img1.jpg|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem VY2 1000px-Vy2v3.jpg|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem VY2v3 tumblr_m35ulcTQ171rot688o1_500.png|Cosplay Yumy vy2_yuma_mmd_model_by_colamu-d4j6sij.jpg|Model Yumy w MMD Request vy 2 yuuma by akage no hime-d4k9htx.jpg|Chibi VY2 Vy2v3_SE.jpg|Pudełko z oprogramowaniem VY2v3 SE Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Vocaloid 2 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z VY2 Yuma